


The Cute—Ahem!—I Mean—The New Care Taker

by GabWhiteDevil



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Caretaker AU, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Silly, and some silly Alec attempting to speak in bahasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: "Oma, the sky is so clear, we could see.. um.. um.. 'binatang'?""'binatang'?""yes! stars!""Alec, It's 'bintang'. 'binatang' means 'animal'."So, i found this prompt on tumblr...Caretaker AU by @lukegarrowayisamaincharacterAS A PART OF HIS INTERNSHIP FOR THE RETIREMENT HOME HE WORKS AT ALEC IS ASSIGNED TO A SWEET ELDERLY LADY, WHO DOESN’T SPEAK MUCH ENGLISH. THAT’S NOT TOO MUCH OF AN ISSUE SINCE HER GRANDSON MAGNUS STOPS BY TO  TAKE CARE OF THE TRANSLATIONS. THE PROBLEM IS THAT THE GRANDSON IS VERY, VERY BEAUTIFUL AND INCREDIBLY SWEET AND KIND BRINGING ALL SORTS OF GIFTS FOR HIS GRANDMOTHER EVERY DAY.  ALEC HAS A HARD TIME KEEPING THIS PROFESSIONAL.FEATURING: ALEC TRYING TO LEARN INDONESIAN, MAGNUS TRYING TO KEEP HIS FONDNESS TO A MINIMUM AND MAGNUS’ GRANDMOTHER JUST WANTING TO FIND A ROOM TO ESCAPE ALL THE UST.





	The Cute—Ahem!—I Mean—The New Care Taker

 

Magnus drove steadily on the road, being writer, you have a flexible time in your hand. He was on his way to his house. He got a called from his grandma that there is a new caretaker to take care of his grandma while he was away, and today, the new caretaker was already at his house. He felt his phone vibrated on his pocket.

“Hello?”

“Magnus!”

 _“ya, oma_?” (yes, grandma?)

“ _Dia sudah sampai, kapan kamu pulang_?” (he’s already here, when will you back?)

“I’m on my way”

“ _nanti kita makan malam bertiga, ya?_ ” (three of us will have dinner together, okay?)

“okay, bye..”

“bye.”

The line was off, 5 minutes later he’s already arrived at his house, he parked his car and walked into the house.

“I’m home” he said before he put his shoes on the shoe rack.

“ _Magnus. Dining room._ ”

“okay” he smiled a little, hearing the excitement from his grandma’s voice.

To be honest, he didn’t expect anything than having dinner together with his grandma, and the new caretaker. He didn’t expect to be speechless when he knew that the caretaker is a guy, moreover, he is like younger than him by three or four years and he didn’t even expect him to be a good-looking guy, definitely didn’t.

“Magnus, sit down.” he was brought back to reality by his grandma’s voice

“uh, hi” Magnus greeted awkwardly which was answered by smile, he took a seat between his grandma and the caretaker on the round table

“ _perkenalkan dirimu, tidak sopan_!” (introduce yourself, don’t be rude!) his grandma slapped his arm

“uh, my name is Magnus, I’m her grandson, and I’ll help you with the language, since my grandma couldn’t reply in English, and you don’t understand Bahasa” Magnus explained his role here, “she could understand what you said in English, it just she can’t reply what you say” the caretaker nodded, “what about you? Care to introduce yourself?”

“I already introduced myself to your grandma, but I’ll repeat it one more time, the name is Alexander, but you could call me, Alec, I’m 22 years old. This is the internship period because I’ll work for retirement house. I hope you don’t mind teaching me some basic Indonesian, so that I could understand better, it’s a pleasure meeting you” he, Alec, ended the introduction

“oh, you are 3 years younger than me.”

“you don’t look like 25”

Magnus smiled at the words, “that’s a very nice compliment, thanks”

“let’s eat” his grandma spoke as she opened the pot lid, revealing a warm chicken soup

\--^^--

Magnus volunteered to help the cute—ehm—Alec to wash the dishes, letting his grandma watch the TV and relaxed.

"that’s interesting, you, a young man working at retirement house” Magnus began

Alec smiled, “well, I always want to work like this” he admitted

“do you understand Bahasa? Even if it’s just a little?” Alec shook his head

“I never thought I would be placed in someone who speak Bahasa” he replied, Magnus just nodded in understanding, “but, could you teach me Bahasa?” he splurted out and felt embarrassed a second later at his own words, “I mean if—uh, nevermind, I—“

Magnus resisted the urge to chuckle, “sure”

\--^^--

“Are you staying here?” Magnus asked

“well, uh—“

 _“Magnus! Kamu tidak lihat dia sudah membawa koper? Jangan menanyakan hal seperti itu, dia akan merasa tidak enak nanti!”_ (Magnus! Can’t you see he already brought his suitcase? Don’t ask something that would made him uneasy!) his grandma slapped his arm, _“lagipula, apa kau tega membiarkan dia pulang? Apartemennya jauh, lebih baik dia tinggal disini selama magang, kan?”_ (also, do you have the heart to let him go home? His flat is far from here, isn’t it more convenience to let him stay here during his internship?”

 _“well, iya sih. Ya sudah, aku akan menunjukkan kamarnya dimana”_ (well, yes. Okay, I’ll show him his room) Magnus said to his grandma before he looked at the younger, “come, I’ll show you the room”

Alec walked behind Magnus, following him, “your grandma is really sweet” he spoke

Magnus turned to him flashing a smile, “yes, she is” the older noticed something, “why are you so tense?”

“uh, am I?” the older nodded, “probably because I’m still new and the language barrier, I think” he shrugged

“Ah! Now you mention that, let’s start the lesson tomorrow, shall we?”

Alec gave a slightly crooked smile, “that’s great”


End file.
